


You're a Masterpiece

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom!Iggy, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Post-Extra Verse, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Perhaps it was the power of the throne already going to his head, but he began to enjoy the idea of being caught like this - his thighs spread wide, cheeks flushed above the sylleblossom blue lingerie, cock deep in the throat of the king whose very chair he'd claimed.





	You're a Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! Here's a gift for my ever-lovely Kink Prompt Anon (KP) on Tumblr, who has filled my 2017 with lots of delicious filthy goodness. Thanks also to SchalaKitty (♥) and honey-goth for beta-ing!!

“Your Majesty.”

Ignis stood before the throne, dressed impeccably in the black-and-silver garb befitting his rank within the Kingsglaive. The clasps were fastened and the high collar as crisp as ever, but there was nothing  _ proper _ about this meeting and both he and Noctis knew it. 

The King smiled. “Thanks for coming in on your day off. Hope it wasn’t too much trouble?” There was a hint of amusement in his voice, a playful tone tinged with a hint of impatience. But then again, Noctis never was good at keeping a poker face. 

“No trouble at all, Highness,” Ignis replied, and took a bold step up toward the dais. “I am always ready and willing to serve.”

“I know.” Noct’s mask came down a little further. His eyes, a deep, regal blue, swept over over Iggy’s frame from head to toe as he approached. Searching, as if looking for something only he could see beneath the perfect facade. “But today you’re not here to serve, are you?”

A well-polished boot faltered just above the next step. “Your Majesty?” 

“Ignis.  _ Specs. _ Let me see it?” 

Still beckoned ever forward by those eager eyes, Ignis did as he was asked. He started with the clasp just below his neck, unfastening his way down to the bottom with mouth-watering dexterity. Smiled as he shrugged the Glaive jacket off of his shoulders and let it fall to the stairs in a flourish of fabric and filigree. Beneath, his bare skin glowed under the heat of his king’s gaze, reddening where he felt Noct’s eyes travel along it, drawn inevitably to the trail of lace, ribbon, and mesh stretched across his chest. 

The beautiful garment had been Noct’s gift to him for the Solstice. Only the best materials, he’d promised, hand-made from the finest silks, cottons, and jewels the world could offer. Buttery to the touch, the lingerie fit him as elegantly as the gloves that were made to match, all of a rich blue-on-eggshell-white design. It covered his chest in a dragonfly pattern: two wing-like curves following the shape of his pecs just below the collarbone, held in place by wire-thin black straps; below those, two more narrower, symmetrical wings, which curved around to the back and laced together in the fashion of a corset. In the center, a thin, vertical braid of sylleblossom-blue silk and iridescent gemstones extended down over his abs, his lower stomach, disappearing under the hem of the dark pants that yet covered the rest. 

It was a garment fit to be worn by royalty. Certainly someone of his rank didn’t deserve such adornment, Ignis thought - and had said as much when Noctis first presented the gift to him. But, as always, his king was insistent, going to far as to beg Ignis to wear it to the Citadel, to show it off where he had already proven himself more than worthy.

And Ignis would never - could never - deny his king. 

Yet as he reached for his belt, pausing atop the last step before the dais, something happened. Noctis’ fingers found his buckle first, and with a gentle tug guided him up to stand beside him at the throne. “Let me serve you this time,” he smiled before Ignis could form the proper words to react. “You deserve to be taken care of, Specs.”

“Noctis?”

“ _ Shh. _ King’s orders.” With one hand deftly working open Iggy’s belt, Noct brought the other up to his lips. The pad of his thumb stroked over the seam there, plied gently at the corner seeking entrance. Ignis parted for him, eyes growing heavy, and tongue eager as it drew Noct's finger between his lips. 

But again, his king paused. "Iggy. Just," - his thumb withdrew once, then slid back in again without assistance - " _ Relax _ ." 

It was...difficult. Ignis wasn't used to doing nothing, especially when it came to Noctis, but he tried his best. Let his eyes fall closed as he focused on the sweet pressure of the weight in his mouth; the familiar taste of his king, his lover moving over every inch of his tongue. And he felt, yet unseen behind the confines of his pants, his cock begin to swell to life at the implications. 

"You look incredible, you know," Noct whispered from somewhere near his throat. "The silk really brings out the color of your eyes." 

_ Noctis _ . 

He was probably blushing, his cheeks turning a telling shade of pink, but he couldn't help it. Ignis was no longer in control of where his blood flowed, how it ebbed and pooled within his body or how his heart began to flutter in his chest. In that moment, it was not him but Noct who held the key. 

The buckle of his belt hit the marble floor of the dais. On instinct, Ignis started to utter a reprimand, then thought better of it. He chuckled instead as the king's fingers slipped inside of the front of his pants. 

"Something amusing, Specs?" Noct grinned. His thumb pressed deeper into that warm, inviting mouth, making answering a challenge. 

Luckily, Ignis had  _ other _ ways to respond. Under heavy lids his emerald eyes watched Noct's expression change from cocky to surprised - finally settling somewhere in the vicinity of  _ really turned on _ at the sensation of Iggy's cock grinding into his palm again. He was impressively hard, a delicious contrast to the silk that covered his heated flesh - the both of which were yet trapped beneath his slacks.

Noct made short work of undressing him after that. He hummed at the sight of Ignis on full display - a beautiful, sheer thong to match the upper half of the lingerie, with frilled lace atop his hip bones and more gems lining the hem. More praise flowed from his lips even as he sank down onto his knees before his lover. 

"Beautiful. Stunning," he appraised, fingertips brushing over the silk where Ignis' cock had leaked a small, wet stain into the fabric. "I love you, Iggy."

With a smile, Ignis carded his fingers through black locks flecked with grey. "And I you, Noctis. Always." 

Had he not been distracted in that moment, eyes fixed on the contrast of full, red lips mouthing at him through the panties, Ignis might have realized how unusual the situation had become. There he stood, at the foot of the throne itself, smiling down at the king who kneeled for no one but him. The king who worshiped him in body and soul, and who would have moved mountains to see him smile. 

But Iggy wasn't thinking about that now. No, he was instead struggling to calm his rapid breaths, torn between giving into the pleasure and watching Noctis work. The king nudged the silk aside with his nose to free Ignis from his confines; wet his lips again and drew him into his mouth, all the way to the base in one well-practiced move. Then he slid back again, relishing the head with lips and tongue and teeth alike. 

"That feels... _ incredible _ ...," he panted, unable to keep his voice below a hissed whisper. Around him, Noctis hummed at the praise. He placed his hands on the solid fronts of Ignis’ thighs, walked him back carefully toward the seat of the throne until, with a look, he ordered him to sit. Cut off his protests with a wet slurp around his cock and followed him down, practically purring as he settled comfortably between his spread legs. 

"N-Noctis...! This is--"  _ Illegal _ , was the first word that popped into mind. Him, not of royal blood and dressed as an (arguably expensive) consort, occupying the most powerful seat in the realm? Even if Noctis  _ was _ the king, his ancestors had to be rolling in their graves at the very  _ absurdity _ of --

"Hey." Dark, violet-blue eyes caught and held his attention, and Noct winked. "Re _ -lax _ ."

_ Well. If you insist _ . 

The act resumed, and Noctis' lips once more sank down on his flesh. Eventually Ignis did, in fact, stop worrying, and once he had he actually found the situation to be quite thrilling. Perhaps it was the power of the throne already going to his head (or maybe that was just Noct's sinfully hot tongue), but he began to enjoy the idea of being caught like this - his thighs spread wide, cheeks flushed above the sylleblossom blue lingerie, cock deep in the throat of the king whose very chair he'd claimed. 

" _ Gods _ , I...I'm going to...!"

"Mmmm!" Around his hard flesh, Noctis moaned in encouragement. Sucked Ignis down to the hilt as his orgasm bubbled over, stealing his breath and leaving him shivering, shuddering; pleasure spilling in thick ropes into too-perfect heat.

After several moments, the king wiped his lips and sat back on his heels. Hazy, green eyes followed him, and there was...something there. Concern? An apology? Noct pinched the inside of his thigh. "Stop it," he said, grinning brightly, and before Ignis could find the words to argue his love was kissing him again. “I enjoyed that, too.”

And Ignis supposed he could understand. Though he himself did appreciate a good warning, he also loved the sight of Noctis falling apart for him when their positions were reversed. Loved being able to give that to him, as though Noct’s pleasure was tied up with his own and to see it written on his face was in itself a reward. To know that his king felt the same…. Well, it was  _ intoxicating _ . 

Inhibitions falling away, Ignis at last gave in completely to his lover’s determination to spoil him. He leaned back in the throne, draped his arms around Noctis’ shoulders and pulled him in close; moaned to feel the evidence of his lust pressed against his hip. Ignis deepened the kiss as he met Noct’s tongue with his own, and hoped that the need, the desire there wasn’t lost in translation. 

Of course, the long, lean leg wrapping around Noct’s hip certainly helped to get his point across. 

A hum into his mouth. The body on top of him rolled down, a familiar dance, and he felt Noct’s cock throb against him even through his suit. “Are you finally ready,” came the teasing smile, “to let me do all the work?” 

Ignis answered by stretching one arm up and pillowing it behind his head. “You’re already on the clock,  _ Highness _ .”

_ Challenge accepted. _

Noct took first to the task of arranging them both atop the throne. He angled Iggy to the side, making sure his back was comfortably propped on a cushion against the chair’s arm. His hips, still adorned with silk and lace and glittering jewels, were adjusted closer to the edge of the seat with his knees bent and legs spread out beautifully to either side. The king himself settled down between them, with one knee digging into the cushion next to Ignis’ ass and the other foot planted on the floor for leverage. Impressed, Ignis watched with a smile as Noct proceeded to shrug off his suit jacket - but not before dipping into the front pocket and pulling out a small, clear vial. 

“Is that…?”

“You bet.” Noct flashed him a grin.

“How long have you been carrying that around in there?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” 

A quick assessment told him that  _ no, no he did not. _ Ignis settled back into the cushions, content for the moment to watch as Noct popped the cap on the vial and coated two of his fingers in the slick oil. Their eyes met. Noctis smiled dreamily, letting Iggy see the way he rubbed his fingers together to warm the lube before dropping his hand down between his legs. Stroked gently at the skin behind his balls, massaging in slow, sensual circles until he reached the cleft of his ass. With his clean hand, he plucked the string of the thong out of the way, and released a sigh at the sight. 

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” 

The question was loud enough for the both of them, but Ignis wasn’t sure he was meant to answer. Not that he  _ could  _ answer, mind, given the blush once more creeping over his cheeks and the sudden way his breath hitched in his throat. Yet even without a reply Noctis saw fit to continue, lips moving in time with his fingers dancing over Ignis’ skin. 

“I’ve always thought you were gorgeous, Iggy. Elegant.  _ Radiant _ .“ He paused to smile - and to slip the first fingertip in past that tight ring of muscle. “I don’t really know how to put it. I’ve never been as good with words as you. I guess,” Noct considered as his finger began to move, pushing deeper, curling against slick walls. “I guess to put it simply, I think you’re a masterpiece.”

“ _ Noctis.” _

A second finger joined the first, and they both drew in a sharp breath at the contact. Ignis felt…. Well, he felt overwhelmed. In part by Noct’s tender ministrations, but also at his words. Could he really mean those things? And could Ignis really accept them? He knew Noctis loved him, had learned not to question him in that - and yet  _ this _ was something else entirely. 

His heart was still pounding in his chest when those fingers withdrew from him and Noctis unfastened the front of his pants. His breath still stuck in his throat as more oil was spread between them, and the first sweet pressure of the king’s cock sliding slick and hot over his hole. His eyes were still fixed on violet blue as Noct began to push inside.

_ Your Majesty.  _ Ignis dropped his head back to the cushions. Heat and pleasure enveloped him, forcing the last of his breath from his lungs and causing his fingers to tighten around solid stone. Deeper and hotter, pushing past resistance until Noct was fully seated in him, his own lips parted in silent awe. 

“ _ Igs. _ ” Dark, beautiful eyes called him back, and Ignis shuddered. “Igs. You...okay?” 

Oh, how he must have looked to his king - breathless and flushed, body trembling under priceless silk and lace as his cock twitched weakly back to life. And how Noctis  _ drank in _ the sight. It was all Ignis could do not to drag him back down into his arms in that moment. But then he remembered - dutifully - that he was meant to be letting Noct do all the work. 

“I think,” he began, in a voice that sounded too thin to be his own. “I’d very much like to be kissed again.” 

Noct smiled. A bright, vibrant smile that followed him all the way down to Ignis’ lips, transferred to him as they fell into a kiss. A smile that, after only a few heartbeats, gave way to first one moan, then another, then a whole series of them. Their hips rocked in sync, the pace gradually building until Noct was snapping forward with every thrust; driving his cock into Ignis hard enough that they were both seeing stars. 

Still, their kiss never broke, not truly. Even when slick fingers wrapped around his hardened length and Ignis threw his head back in pleasure, Noct’s mouth chased after him. Swallowed up his desperate pleas as he stroked harder, faster, tugging him toward the edge for the second time that evening. 

When Ignis came, it was with his body wrapped in every way around his king. 

Time slowed, halted, then shuddered forward again. He drew in a breath of electrified air as the world came back into focus. A sudden hiss caught his attention, and he looked down - past the mess he’d made all over his stomach and part of the lingerie - to where Noctis had paused buried halfway inside him. The king was panting, sweating, straining with effort, but somehow he still managed to flash up a lopsided grin. 

“Gettin’... _ real close. _ ” A groan, and his hips twitched involuntarily. “Where...do you…?”

“Right here.” Despite the unnatural heaviness weighing down his limbs, Ignis wove his legs tighter around Noct’s waist. “Just like this.” 

That grin flickered once more before it vanished completely. Noct’s face twisted with concentration as he resumed his thrusts, shallower now with Ignis pulling him in, yet just as eager as before. Over and over, until his voice broke and his body shuddered. Heat spread through them both, familiar, delicious. And as Noctis collapsed forward, his strength spent, Ignis was there with open arms to catch him. 

As he always had been.

As he always would be. 

Even if sometimes he allowed himself to relax, and enjoy the spoils of being loved by a king. 

 


End file.
